


right where you are, that's where i am

by cinderstorms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderstorms/pseuds/cinderstorms
Summary: “He was nice, but he wasn’t really my type,” Hermione explained.“Not your type,” Luna repeated, with that tone that suggested she knew exactly what Hermione was implying.





	right where you are, that's where i am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ochreolche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochreolche/gifts).



> i finished two fics in one day, i'm on a roll!
> 
> merry christmas chloe, enjoy!

Hermione could barely hear herself think over the noise of the patrons in the bar as she walked in. She spotted Luna’s easily – her white-blonde curls stood out amongst the crowd. Luna waved when she spotted her, smiling brightly.

“Hi,” Hermione said, once she’d reached the table.

“Hello,” Luna said, sliding a glass of white wine across the table to her. “I got you a drink.”

“Thank you so much,” Hermione said, taking a much-needed gulp.

“How was work?” Luna asked, swirling the liquid in her glass around with a straw. It was a bright blue colour and peppered with mint leaves – Hermione could smell them from across the table. She held onto her glass, thankful Luna had gotten her wine and not some other strange concoction.

“Busy,” Hermione said. “The new Werewolf Registry is being put in place next week, so everyone is running around making last minute preparations. What about you? How was your trip?”

As Luna went on to describe her latest adventure – a two-month long excursion to Scotland in which she dived into every loch in search for signs of Dabberblimps – Hermione sat back and relaxed. She was grateful she and Luna were friends. After the war, Hermione had made a resolution to strengthen the friendships she had with those around her. She didn’t want to lose anyone else. Luna had been, and still was, an excellent listener and a shoulder to cry on, and they’d grown closer than Hermione ever imagined they would.

“Didn’t you go on a date last week too?” Luna asked. “How did it go?”

Hermione groaned. “It was fine.”

“Just fine?” Luna smiled.

“He was nice, but he wasn’t really my type,” Hermione explained.

“Not your type,” Luna repeated, with a tone that suggested she knew exactly what Hermione was implying. “Well, there are plenty more people out there should you choose to try again.”

“I think I’ve given up on men for the time being,” Hermione murmured.

Luna hummed at that, and her eyes seemed to twinkle in the light as she took a sip of her drink.

As the evening progressed, Hermione could feel herself loosening up. They were joined by Dean, Seamus and Lavender for a little while, and so Luna came to join her on the other side of the table, their shoulders pressed together as they laughed. Hermione even had a friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy at the bar. It had been a while since she’d been out with her friends and been able to unwind. Work had been keeping her busy and, as Ginny liked to remind her, she was terrible at taking time for herself.

By the end of the night, Hermione and Luna were tucked away in a corner booth, people watching and laughing together. The bar had emptied out, but there were still a few other patrons scattered about. Luna placed her hand on Hermione’s thigh and squeezed lightly.

“You told me you wanted to be back home for midnight,” Luna said. “Do you want to head back?”

“Not yet,” Hermione said, “I’m having fun. It’s fun spending time with you.”

Luna smiled. It was that smile she reserved for close friends, for the moments she was incredibly happy. It always warmed Hermione to see that expression on her face – to know that she had put that smile there. Hermione placed her hand on top of Luna’s, tangling their fingers together.

“I like spending time with you too,” Luna said.

It was cliché, the way that the bustling around them seemed to vanish as Hermione looked at Luna. Her silver eyes were piercing. Hermione’s heartbeat seemed to be getting louder as she let out a shaky breath and leant forward.

Hermione’s grip on Luna’s hand tightened as Luna kissed her back. Her lips were soft, and Hermione was immediately consumed by feelings of warmth in her chest. She lifted her other hand to Luna’s face and pulled her closer. Luna’s lips were soft and tasted of faintly of mint. They kissed for a moment longer – Hermione’s fingers were just beginning to tangle in Luna’s hair – and then Luna pulled away.

Their faces were still close, their noses almost touching, and Luna’s hand was gripping Hermione’s tightly. Hermione felt breathless.

“Maybe you should go home,” Luna said, and for a moment, Hermione’s heart dropped. “I think it would be better if we continued this elsewhere, don’t you?”

“Ok. My place?” Hermione’s heart was thumping in her chest. They would have a lot to talk about the following morning.

“Sounds perfect,” Luna replied, leaning in and pressing a feather light kiss on the corner of Hermione’s mouth. “I have to say, even though you’ve given up on men, I’m glad you haven’t given up on women.”

Hermione turned red and Luna laughed, a sweet song to Hermione's ears. Luna pressed her hand to Hermione’s cheek, tracing her thumb lightly across Hermione's skin. “Come on, let’s go.”

 


End file.
